


She Always Liked Him

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamy AU: Sheldon and Amy are both 12- year-old and live in Texas.</p><p>They love each other but they don't realize it yet. </p><p>Whether one believes in it or not, you cannot escape destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Always Liked Him

It's one of the hottest days in Texas this summer and the streets are emptier than ever. Everyone is at home hiding from the burning sun and drinking lemonade with as much ice as the glass can fit. 

Even though the weather is tiring, a twelve-year-old girl wearing white dress is walking slowly through the streets. Her hair is chestnut brown and every now and then she rises her hand to the face to push her glasses back in their place. Suddenly, she stops in front of a red and green house and knocks three times on the door. She hopes the family that lives here is at home.

Few seconds later, to her relief, a pretty woman in a flowery dress opens it and smiles down at the girl. She says, a little surprised:

'Oh, hello, Amy.' 

'Hi, Mrs. Cooper.'

'I thought you were out of town today?' asks the blonde lady, confused.

'Mum changed her mind. She says it's too hot for driving a car.' Amy explains.

'Yes, she's right, it's boiling today.' Mrs. Cooper nods her head in understanding. 'Well, come inside, darling.' 

Amy follows the lady into the huge living room and looks around.

'Is Sheldon home?' the brunette asks. She tries not to sound as hopeful as she actually is. 

'Yes, he is in his room.' Mrs. Cooper replies. She then rises her hand to point at her son's bedroom and sighs. 'But you may want to knock before you enter. He said he will be conducting an experiment this afternoon...'

'I hope it doesn't explode like the last one.' Amy chuckles a little, remembering her friend covered in yellow goo.

'So do I, so do I.' Mrs. Cooper agrees and shakes her head, leaving for the kitchen. 

Amy walks up to the door that leads to Sheldon's room and listens for a while for any sounds that may give her a clue to what he came up with today. When she doesn't hear anything, she knocks their secret code: three loud and regular knocks, followed by a short pause and one more, much softer sound. There are footsteps and the white door opens slowly.

'Hello, Amy.' a skinny boy with dark brown hair stands in the door. He is wearing a purple "Star Wars" t-shirt and Amy will never admit to anyone that it is her personal favourite t-shirt of his.

'Hi. Your mum said you're doing an experiment. Can I see?' she asked, peeking behind him to the mess on his desk.

'Yes, but I just started and I need to focus, so don't distract me too much otherwise it may go wrong.' Sheldon warns her as he closes the door and moves back to his desk.

There are all sorts of liquids in test tubes and textbooks open on numerous pages all around the small space. The brunette leans over one of the pages and tries to make sense of the text but there are too many weird sounding words that she doesn't know the meaning of. She smiles a little to herself, remembering how she used to annoy her friend by constantly asking for the meanings of some of the concepts while he was busy with his homework. He answered every single one question with his usual, perfect definitions and confidence in his voice. She remembers how because of the distraction, he got one of his math equations wrong and he didn't speak to her for days. 

Amy moves to his bed and takes a sit, watching him with curiosity. She always admired how abnormally clever he was for his age and she liked watching him work. She doesn't mind his specific personality and his huge interest in science that effectively made other kids dislike him. Amy likes him for who he is and unlike other boys their age, he never called her names or tried to lift her skirt up. 

'So, are you going to tell me what exactly are you doing?' Amy asks, impatient after watching him for a long while. 

'You'll see soon. Assuming it will work, of course.' Sheldon mumbles, while pouring a clear liquid into a bottle. Suddenly, he asks:

'What's your favourite colour?' 

'Purple.' Amy answers straight away, blushing a little when she realizes the reason why.

'Really?' Sheldon rises his brow and smiles ever so lightly. 'Mine too.' 

Now Amy is fully blushing because those moments when Sheldon is like this are so rare. The moments when he doesn't talk about science or his beloved sci-fi movies. The moments when he is the one to take interest in her, opposed to the other way around as it often is with them. 

She walks towards the desk just as he adds eight drops of purple food coloring to the other liquids that are already in the bottle. He mixes something else in a separate cup and when he is about to pour the contents into the bottle, he says:

'Watch this.' 

The second the two mix together, light purple foam spills out of the bottle onto the desk and grows bigger. Amy grabs onto Sheldon's arm at first, scared, but soon she just watches how the chemicals react with each other, fascinated. When it's over, she looks at her friend's face and sees how happy he is that it worked out. He doesn't even realize that her hand is still resting on his forearm but she lets it go because she knows how he is with people touching him. Instead she says:

'That was so amazing. How did you do that?' 

'It's not a big deal, just some dry yeast, hydrogen peroxide, washing liquid, water and food coloring.' Sheldon lists calmly but his eyes sparkle like they always do when Amy compliments him.

He leaves for a minute and comes back with paper towels and starts to clean up the mess from his desk. Amy helps him by putting his textbooks away on the shelf, where he keeps them. While they are busy tiding up, Amy thinks of how she could be somewhere else now, like spending time with other girls, discussing clothes and things like that but she realizes that this is the place where she wants to be - with Sheldon. The brunette thinks back to her mum, who once told her that if something is meant to be, it will be and you can't do anything about it. 

'Do you believe in destiny, Sheldon?' Amy asks, finally.

'I'm a scientist, Amy. I believe in probability, not such nonsense as destiny.'

She smiles hearing him say that. She knew he would say that. There is a moment of silence between them.

'But what if you weren't a scientist? Would you believe then?' she looks at his face, expecting an answer. 

'Maybe.' Sheldon seems to analyze this theory for a second. Then he asks: 

'But in what universe would I not be a scientist?'

Amy laughs at this. 

'In a very boring one, for sure.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Just something that I thought about recently because of all those shamy feels in the last few episodes of tbbt ^^
> 
> Love xxx


End file.
